


Gap month

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Jason POV, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sometimes just a moment exposes someone's relationship. Jason knows in this line of work people hook up with rivals and enemies but seriously Kon?
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Gap month

Jason saw a story unfold when he saw Kon-E pin the alien to the ground. The guy had been on earth for a bit, back and forth with who he was loyal to and just what he was going to do but he was not a killer. Jason knew that and he knew the various teams knew that. The guy was just fucking annoying.

And Jason saw something the moment that Kon-El pinned the guy. He guessed it was because of his vantage point. Whatever, what he knew was that it was there in a split second in Kon-El’s body. Familiarity, playfulness, lust and for a very quick second caution.

Jason knew that if he had seen it, that meant that everyone else had seen it too and when he looked around he knew it. He knew that the others had caught on. Dick and Tim for sure. Tim’s face might be mostly hidden by his mask but it showed he had not missed that.

Dick looked as though he was doing some complicated maths in his head. Jason got that. This alien had only been around for a bit and the last time Jason had heard a big messy situation had been going on between Kon-El and his two exes. He had been with one, got dumped and went back to the other. Then there had been a blow up and he went back to the first. Then another raging blow up and then he was single.

According to Roy anyway. He was the only one really up to date because Kori was not one to gossip like that. Also, Jason really did not care about what Kon-El’s love life was really like. What he did know was that the timeline was sort of fishy.

And if he noticed and he was thinking the same thing than everyone had to be thinking the same thing. Also along with the knowledge that Kon-El liked men.

Jason had suspected but it was one thing to think and another to have it confirmed. It was not even confirmed the way he had thought it would be because he had sworn that Kon-El and Tim had something going on. He had been willing to bet on it.

Seemed as though he had been big wrong on one front. Kon-El didn’t limit himself but he was not macking on Tim or any other male team members. Smart yes but there were so few people he could be with.

But back to Kon-El who had gotten to his feet and slapped handcuffs on their very annoying alien… visitor. He had not looked towards his exes once and he was not even glancing at Tim either. Guess he knew that he had given himself away.

To think that he looked to Superman instead. Seemed those custody visits were good for something. Jason had to give B props. Silently of course.

But damn Jason knew he had not been imagining that moment. Kon-El and that guy had slept together. this he was certain of but the question was… when?

X

“I didn’t cheat.” Kon-El snapped as he stormed into the sitting area. Roy looked up and Jason sat back as about… almost all the little titans trailed in after him. “Get off my back about this!”

“But conflict of interest.” Jason rolled his eyes when he heard one the new recruits speak. “You couldn’t have said maybe…that something happened between you two?”

“It didn’t stop me from capturing him when it got in our way did it?” Kon folded his arms and his entire stance showed his irritation. “I was very much single.” He bit out. “When I fucked him okay? I was single. Freshly single because my ex at the time had decided to flip out on me and talk to everyone but me.” The room felt heavy at his words. “So I went to cool my head and I ran into him and I fucked him. So what? This changes nothing.”

“He’s an alien that’s been opposing the league. Didn’t you at least even think about what doing that would mean to us?” Jason wasn’t too familiar with the girl and he didn’t think Roy was either. Roy on the other hand looked mildly entertained.

“I didn’t think he was that much a threat.” Kon’s tone was dry as he faced the others. “Considering I beat him every time I faced him and the only time he got me on my back was when he wanted to fuck. Look, it’s no one’s business what happened with him. He’s someone that blew into our solar system and was always going to blow back out. No one else was going to fight him but guess what I did?”

“Kon you didn’t even know him.” Cassie covered her face with one hand before she groaned loud and low. “Why would you even… and then you kept it to yourself. Did you think someone would judge you? Can’t you see we’re worried about you? You keep doing these thing-“

“I’m so tired.” Kon snapped. “I’m sick and tired of my business being blasted around this tower. About what I do being gossip material. So I hook up with someone? That’s no one’s concern but mine! I don’t go asking what random everyone beds down with. I’m the only person here that gets no privacy. I’m Kon-El. I’m Conner Luthor, I don’t get to escape the spotlight. Can I not just have two seconds where things are for me?”

“Kon.” Cassie’s expressions saddened. “I’m sorry about this and us but you could have said something.”

“No I couldn’t.” Kon shook his head and Jason agreed.

X

“I like my guys bad.” Kon-El teased as he said goodbye. “But not this kind of bad. Take care of yourself.”

“Thanks for not letting your Dad kill me.” The guy flashed a bright smile before he rubbed his violet hair. “I didn’t know he held a grudge for me you know.”

“Throwing me into a construction building?” Kon-El laughed softly. “Yeah. Lex’s still mad, you better go.”

“Kon.” The guy looked shifty for a moment before he sighed. “It’s no use huh.”

“Temporary is pretty much that.” Kon smiled. “Take care of yourself.”

“Have more boy problems. Less girl ones.” The guy hugged Kon tightly. “Don’t let that ass go to waste.”

“Please remember my Dad has a gun with your name on it.” Kon pulled out of the hug with a snort. “I’m serious.”

“I know.” The guy looked him over before he sighed. “Been nice fighting with you.” And then he was gone. Jason was impressed with the speed.

“So how bad is Luthor pissed off?” Impulse questioned before he leaned against Kon. “Also when did the two of you hook up? For real?”

“The spar after you know.” Kon muttered as he rubbed his head. “Like it made me think… hey it could be but nothing wouldn’t have happened if the tower thing hadn’t happened. I saw him flying and then he wanted to talk. I didn’t want to talk.” His flush was pretty cute. “I didn’t cheat, I was dumped you know? I was damn single so I don’t get why they are mad. First it was, you can’t love two people. Then it was, you’re so Luthor. Now it’s… when you weren’t with me or her you were cheating!”

“This.” Tim interrupted as he ruffled Kon’s hair. “Is why you don’t date team members! It always gets messy.” He shook his head before he sighed. “You’re too cute for your own good. The same day you got dumped? Seriously?”

”But.” Jason folded his arms. “You had that guy pretty bewitched didn’t you?” That drew Kon’s eyes to him. Pretty intense green things those eyes were. “Like damn.”

“Got it from my Dads.” Kon grinned. “That appeal.”


End file.
